Le fléau du sang
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: [SPIN-OFF de Comme la glace] Céleste Beauchamps est une descendante des plus belles créatures de la planète ; les Vélanes. Mais entre les malheurs que traverse sa famille et la malédiction qui pèse sur sa lignée, elle devra affronter bien plus que les rivalités qui l'opposent à sa sœur.


**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent ma première fanfiction (Comme la glace), et pour tous les autres, je vous propose une sorte de spin-off centré sur le personnage de Céleste Beauchamps. C'est le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit et c'est un sorte de test. Dites moi si vous avez envie de lire une potentielle suite et je continuerais à écrire les chapitres!**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

 **Big bisous!**

Isaure s'approcha du berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, comme elle était belle. La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise à bascule et fredonna une douce chanson. Une berceuse à la mélodie envoutante. La lueur du crépuscule éclairait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. La jeune sorcière sourit à son enfant, sa petite fille née il y a peu. Dans le silence brisé par la voix ensorcelante de sa mère, Céleste ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés ; des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan. Elle attrapa le doigt d'Isaure et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre un homme aux cheveux sombres. Il s'approcha de la chaise à bascule et sourit tendrement.

« Elle a tes yeux, Isaure, chuchota l'homme.

\- Oui mais je crois qu'elle aura les cheveux de son père. De longs cheveux bouclés aux couleurs de la nuit, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je le vois dans ma tête.

\- Tes visions sont-elles toujours aussi précises ?

\- Elles le sont, parfois. Où est Ludivine ?

\- Je l'ai mise au lit, notre balade à cheval l'a épuisée.

\- Cette enfant est hyperactive, j'en suis certaine, fit remarqua Isaure en souriant gentiment.

\- Un incident s'est de nouveau produit cet après-midi, chuchota-t-il sombrement.

\- Quel incident Guilhem ?

\- Le même que la fois précédente. Ludivine a le même don que toi, nous savions que cela risquerait de se produire.

\- Elle ne le contrôle pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- J'en suis conscient, mais ça lui fait peur.

\- Crois-tu que Céleste possède également ce don ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne l'espère pas. Il faut les protéger, toutes les deux. La malédiction qui pèse sur notre famille finira tôt ou tard par avoir des répercussions. Je ne veux pas que nos filles en subissent les conséquences.

\- Il y a déjà eu des répercussions, Guilhem. Sur toute mon ascendance. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre famille comme il est arrivé malheur aux précédentes.

\- Nous ferons tout pour les protéger. Je m'y engage. »

Dans l'encablure de la porte, une jeune enfant écoutait. Ses beaux yeux bleus observaient la scène. Mais elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait. Les informations n'étaient pas évidentes à assimiler pour une enfant de son âge. Du haut de ses 3 ans, Ludivine était une petite fille pleine de promesses. Elle était talentueuse dans tous les domaines. Ses capacités d'apprentissage ne cessaient de surprendre ses parents de jour en jour. Elle était la fierté de sa famille. La petite fille avait hérité de la beauté des vélanes. La peau hâlée, les cheveux auburn et courts de sa mère, elle était irrésistible. Son sourire faisait plier tous ceux qui refusaient de lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. Ludivine commençait tout juste à s'apercevoir du potentiel charmeur qu'elle possédait, mais elle n'hésitait pas à en jouer.

Doucement, elle tenta de s'approcher davantage de la conversation. Un dernier rayon de soleil vint illuminer l'enfant que sa mère berçait délicatement. Céleste, sa sœur. La petite fille ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée de ne plus être la seule à bénéficier de l'amour de ses parents. Elle était le centre de toutes les attentions depuis 3 ans et soudain un bébé venait lui voler la vedette. Elle ne voulait pas de ce nouveau-né. Elle voulait être la seule, l'unique enfant de cette famille. Lentement, elle poussa la porte et avança d'un pas. Ce fut le pas de trop. La porte grinça et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Au même moment, Céleste commença à pleurer.

« Ludivine ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Il me semblait t'avoir mise au lit ! gronda son père.

\- Guilhem, ne sois pas trop sévère. Elle voulait probablement voir sa sœur, rien de plus, la défendit Isaure en murmurant une berceuse à Céleste, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément.

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas une raison pour désobéir à son père. Si nous ne sommes pas stricts dès maintenant, cet enfant finira par faire la loi.

\- Guilhem… », supplia la jeune femme.

Le sorcier observa sa femme quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus océan le fixaient tendrement. Elle était la plus belle chose que le monde lui avait offert. Elle était magnifique et brillamment intelligente. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais pu. Alors, une nouvelle fois, il céda.

« Très bien, mais seulement pour cette fois. Approche, 'Divine. »

La petite fille approcha lentement de ses parents en fixant sa sœur des yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Céleste d'aussi près. Ce nouveau-né lui sembla réellement minuscule maintenant qu'elle se tenait si proche d'elle. Elle se demanda comment un petit être comme ça allait pouvoir lui faire de l'ombre. Lorsque Céleste ouvrit les yeux, elle s'émerveilla.

« Mère, elle a les mêmes yeux que nous.

\- Oui mon ange, ta petite sœur est comme toutes les femmes de la famille Beauchamps, lui répondit Isaure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette lumière dans son regard ? l'interrogea Ludivine.

\- Quelle lumière ?

\- J'ai cru apercevoir… Non, j'ai dû rêver.

\- Dis-nous trésor, qu'as-tu cru apercevoir ?

\- Une lueur émeraude, tout au fond de ses yeux. »

Isaure et Guilhem pâlirent. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se fixèrent d'un regard inquiet. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça se manifesterait si vite. Il espérait avoir plus de temps. Mais il ne fallait pas inquiéter Ludivine. Ils devaient la protéger avant tout. Ils devaient protéger leurs filles.

« Ne t'en fais pas 'Divine, ce n'est rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est… comme moi ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça mon ange, la rassura sa mère. Il est temps que tu ailles au lit à présent. Guilhem, tu veux bien la raccompagner à sa chambre ?

\- Aller Ludivine, tu dois aller dormir maintenant, acquiesça le sorcier. Suis-moi je te prie. »

La petite fille emboita le pas à son père et tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Isaure observa sa fille tendrement. Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage et une ombre vint obscurcir son regard. Comment allait-elle pouvoir protéger sa fille alors que sa propre mère avait échoué ? Cette lueur émeraude n'était pas un bon présage. La jeune femme devait se prémunir contre toutes les éventualités. Elle ne laisserait rien faire du mal à ses enfants. Elles étaient le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait accordé. Personne ne les lui reprendrait.

Les rayons de la lune avaient désormais remplacé ceux du soleil. Isaure déposa doucement Céleste dans le petit berceau de bois éclairé par la lumière des étoiles. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son enfant et lui sourit. Lentement, elle s'éloigna du berceau et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de sa fille.

« Dors, mon ange, maman est là pour te protéger », lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

Du bout des doigts, la jeune femme ferma la porte et parti rejoindre son mari. Elle entra dans la chambre conjugale et vint se blottir dans les bras de Guilhem. Elle l'aimait plus que personne n'avait jamais aimé sur cette Terre. Elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

« 'Divine est couchée ? murmura Isaure.

\- Oui, Céleste aussi ? demanda Guilhem.

\- Oui…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Je le sais.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui Isaure, parce que moi aussi j'ai peur. »


End file.
